Ardent Love
by Lovelife123
Summary: It's been three years after the events of Exegol. Ben Solo has taken up his father's mantel as he lives far into the outer releams as an outlaw. Rey's life on Tatoonie has settled. She now has a Padawan the first of the new Jedi. When a smuggling deal turns south the force reunites Rey and Ben. They are one. Their love is balance.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One **_

_**It is**_** you**

It has been three years after the events at Exegol. He knew he could never return to the resistance after all he was once Kylo Ren. He is taken from his mediation abruptly by the sound of fighting. He has been on the remote planet in the outer realm for two years now, and as you'd expect it is a place of outlaws. The banging on the door irriated him as he rose. "Hey, Kid!" The voice was furious. Ben grab his blaster before opening the door, "Yes?" He inquires with a charming smile. Ever since Sidious was destroyed his mind was free and lively. He truly was Han Solo's son again.

"I got a job for you." The man answers handing him something. Ben took it cautiously, "It's a job only you could do. Your the best smuggler around."

Ben laughed at the absurd compliment. "I'll do it." He chuckles while taking a map from him. A little droid zooms into his room reminding him of R2. "Take the droid with you, he has more information in his data system about the job." The man adds seeing his confusion.

"Oh by the way you'll need to stop by Tatooine for more of the product." Ben feels the force pulling him towards her again. He saw her as he does in his dreams, she was there. He hesitates unsure of himself. "Kid?" Ben blinks now facing the man.

"I got it," Ben answers before shutting the metal door in his face. Ben rubbed his eyes exhausted. The little droid makes a soft beep grabbing his attention. He smiles kindly as he squats down in front of it. "What's your name?" He asks. The droid beeps making Ben smile wider. "DO-8? You are a peculiar little droid."

His smile falters remembering his family. He did see them once after he saved Rey. He was at peace, and was ready to join them in the force. But it was not the will of the force. He breathes in deeply feeling her as lively as ever. He smiled knowing she's safe.

* * *

"Master!" The young girl shouted trying to keep up. Rey stops turning to face her, "I cannot keep up." The girl was adorable with her Jedi robes, small light saber, and her green lekku draped perfectly behind her. Rey bent down in front the young girl, "You can do anything as long as you focus on the force. Remember the force is your ally." She smiles shly at her Master.

"Yes, Master." Rey stands seeing the two suns hang low in the sky. She knew it was time for them to return home before the sand people come. Rey and her Padawan head back to the Skywalker home. It was not far as Rey made the Jedi training course relatively near by.

"I'm going to go in, if that's okay with you master." The girl says knowing Rey might be out for a while. Rey nodded tenderly yes before turning her attention back to the horizon. _Three years. _She thinks to herself as her thoughts naturally drift to Ben. He filled her thoughts and dreams. Peace flooded her as she watches the suns melt into the desert as the stars settle above.

She turns to head in, but a feeling rushes through her. She turns towards it mouth agape at the sight. She blinks unable to breath seeing him in front of her. Just like in her dreams he was asleep perfectly peaceful. She moves towards him tears pricking her eyes. She runs her fingers through his jet black hair hoping this is real. "Ben." She breathes. He vanishes through her fingers tips. She breathes unsteady recognizing him. "He's alive." She whispers in disbelief. "Ben.."

* * *

Ben heads towards his ship the little droid following closely behind. Ben never asked questions about his jobs as long as they are on the out skirts of the galaxy, far from the republic. "Excuse me, can I go with you?" A voice from behind him asks. Ben turns towards the man he could feel his fear. He has a bounty on him. Ben senses as he peers into his mind slowly. "I'll pay handsomely, I'll even join your crew." The man hurriedly adds.

"I work alone." Ben dismisses turning back towards his ship much like his fathers.

"I'll, I'll clean, I'll do anything as long as you get me off of this place." The man begs stumbling over his words. Knowing better judgment Ben decides to help him.

"Just stay low and once your a tattoine you can stay there." Ben reluctantly agrees while handing him a bag to carry. The man hurried onto the ship. Ben sensed he was not to be trusted.

They jump to hyperspace making the travel not so tiring. Ben sighed remembering the stories his father would tell him. He always imaged it was a wonderful experience, but now he realizes its exhausting. He knew his father only enjoyed for the pure anderlain and that he can't blame him. The hyperspace cleared giving the gorgeous view of Tatooine. "What do you want me to do boss?" Ben turns towards the man with a slight smirk.

"Stay on the ship. It won't take long." Ben answered while landing.

He heads out towards a well known bar. He walks slowly down the stone sand steps hearing music play loudly ahead. The room was filled with smoke, drunken laughter, and fights just beginning. He sits at a booth observing the scenes before him. Oddly this felt more natural to him then ever being a Jedi. A Rodain sits in front of him, "Can I help you?" Ben inquires a little annoyed.

"I come with your product from the Hutts." The Rodain answers quietly. Ben leans in closer trying to hear over the noise. "But the Hutts have a job for you first before you can get your product." Ben's eyes focus on him.

"What is it?" He questions watching him closly.

"There is a girl, A Twi'lek. They need her returned to them." The rodain answers casually. Ben slouches back appalled.

"Look, I'm not a bounty hunter, and don't wish to be one. I came here for the product and that's it." He retorts.

"The Hutts know this, but they also know something else. Young Solo." The Rodain reveals. Ben feels shaken by his name. "You are too much like your father to go unnoticed."

Ben breathes unsteady sensing a trap. He contemplates his next move knowing nothing he could say would change the deal. "The girl is with a Jedi Master going by Skywalker. Bring the girl to the Hutts and you will get your product." He adds causing a familiar anger and concern sweep over Ben. He sits silent knowing if it was not him then it would be some one else.

"I'll do it." Ben agrees knowing what he has to do.

* * *

Rey felt him in the force as she breathes one with the living. Her lips twitch to a smile feeling him so close. "Ben..." She breathes no longer a gaping hole in her chest. She opens her eyes now focusing on her Padawan. "Ow!" The girl yelps as a blast hits her before she can deflect with her lightsaber. Rey feels her frustration. "Trust the force, let it become your eyes." She encourages. Anaya breathes in focusing again. Rey smiles remembering when she first started training.

Ben travels down the sand streets sensing his grandfather's life and uncle's. This was a place of tragedy Ben felt as he heads further into town. "I'll pay I promise!" A female screams catching Ben's attention. He heads towards the direction of her shouts. "Please!"

"This will not do!" A man covered in half armor once belonging to a Mandalorian. He throws the woman to the ground pulling out his blaster.

"This will do, and you will be pleased with her payment." Ben calls out now catching his attention.

"This will do, and I am pleased with your payment." The man repeats putting his blaster back in it holster.

"Her debt is pardoned." Ben says with a hidden wave of his hand.

"Your debt is pardoned." The man repeats before leaving.

Ben turns to leave before she calls out to him. He ignores her not wishing to draw attention. The woman catches up with him with a huff, "I would like to thank you." Ben pauses sensing her sincerity. He turns towards her with a kind look. "I don't know what you did, but thank you. You're not from here, and it's obvious."

"You're welcome." Ben smiles slightly.

"What's your name?" She asks reciopcating the smile.

"Ben." He answers short. Her brow crease confused. "Just Ben." He adds already knowing the next question. She nods understandingly giving him a chance to leave.

Anaya skips down the steps heading back into the open area of the Skywalker home. Rey grabs a bag and her saber before meeting her in the middle. "Will you be okay?" She asks resting a concern hand on her small shoulders. The girl nods yes with a broad smile. Rey sighs knowing it's dangerous to bring her to the market knowing the Hutts are after her. "I'll be back before sundown." Rey promises.

Rey strolls down the market place with only the thoughts of what they need. "Hello." She smiles towards the clerk. Rey grabs fruits placing them in her bag before handing the money. She could feel eyes on her like always. Some were amazed to see a Jedi still living, but others were skeptical of her. They all knew the Skywalker's were dead. The heat of the suns beats down on her neck with sand pricking her eyes. She would admit sand was the absolute worst. "Jedi." A familiar voice calls out to her. She turns towards the toydarian with a annoyed huff. "You owe me." He informs flying up to her.

"How so?" She questions. He starts to explain his fits waving in the air. Rey smirks knowing everything he says is not true.

"I do no-" Rey stops talking when her surroundings fade. She blinks seeing him appear in front of her. He finally turns towards her making him freeze.

A feeling passes between them as they stand speechless. _You. _As quickly as he appeared he was gone. "He's here." She whispers to herself with revelation. She turns desperately into the direction he's in. "Jedi!" The toydarian yells while Rey aimlessly leaves. Her heart races with each step she took. She could feel him a warmth bursting in her chest. She stops in a crowd unsure which way she should go. She scans desperately through the mass. Biting her lip she heads further into the crowd hoping she'll bump into him. The mass parts like the sea in front of her. Her breath hitches at the sight of him, "Ben." Her lips barely move as she whispers his name. She willed herself to move, but her feet would not lift. A fear ran through her at the thought he was not real.

He gapes at the sight of her. Bewildered he moves slowly unable to process that the she finally sees him. He noticed she was different, she was more beautiful. He gently creases her cheek unable to comprehend. Tears swell in his eyes as the warmth of her body touches his hand, "Rey..." He mutters her name tenderly. He was bewitched by her, and even though he knew he shouldn't stay. He was drawn to her. He longed for her. "Ben.." A board handsome smile breaks upon his lips at the soft sound of his name. "You're alive."

_**Author**__** Notes:**_

_**I'm not going to lie the ending of The Rise of Skywalker really just hurt. I had to process it for probably four days, but I finally was able to accept it. I had a creative inspiration from the ending, and I ran with it. So, I am now writing this fanfic in hopes to heal other's hurts and upsets about Ben's death. I really loved how we got to see that he truly is like Han. So I really am excited to explore that in this story! Also, so ready for some real fluff and romance between him and Rey! The kiss was satisfy but what happened seconds after like, um, no. So expect fluff, romance, and a little bit of normal relationship angst. But this story is hopeful! I love hopeful, happy endings! **_

_**\- C.R.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two _**

**_I feel it too_**

The sun hanged low in the sky as they made their way back to his ship. "So this is yours?" She turns to him with a bright smile. He looks away shyly not sure how to act around her. He gazes while she inspects the detail. "You really took from Han." Her eyes glisten.

"I guess so." Ben glances down at his boots shifting slightly.

"Oh, hello little droid!" She cheers squatting down.

"This is DO-8."

"He's cute." She reaches to fix a little broken part of him. "He's seen some things."

"He's not mine, but a client's. He has information on him." She stands facing him with something in her eyes, he can't make what it means. His mind was clear of any voices, and for once he could hear himself. It felt foreign to be around her with this clarity. But it felt right.

"Hey!"

Ben is startled by the man he forgot about, "It took longer than you said! This droid was on my nerves and I'm hungry." Rey observes noticing an awful energy on this man.

"Who are you?" She pipes in crossing her arms. The man turns to her realizing Ben is no longer alone.

The man stands appalled, "The same can be asked about you."

"I asked first."

Ben steps in quickly remembering Rey's feisty nature, and quick reaction to draw her saber. "He's a traveler I agreed to help. But he's at his location so he should be leaving." The man glares in his direction. "Remember?" Ben calmly returns his attention to Rey. His calm, collected behavior startled her in a good way. She could feel the peace inside of him. Just like the night he came to fight beside her. Lost in his peace she misses what he says to her.

"Rey?" His brisk laugh drew her back. A flush heat rose in her cheeks and neck when he says her name.

She gathers herself quickly, "Do you have a place to say?"

"Besides my ship?"

"Yeah?" Ben hesitates to give her a straight answer knowing about her Padawan. "Ben?"

"Are your offering to let me stay with you?" He teases easing his conflicted tension. A smirk forms on his lips. She was shaken by the question, and was unable to respond quite yet.

"Oh, god." The man huffed. "What is this your girlfriend?"

"No!" Rey surprised herself by how quickly she reacted. She staggers at the sound of a deep laugh. The joy. Her heart skips while he walked passed her. "What's your name? You never told me when I agreed to help you." Ben inquires clearly ignoring the question.

"What does it matter?"

Ben sighs, "It's awkward not knowing your name especially since you've decided not to leave right away."

"Tell me yours first."

"Ben." Ben leans on his ship waiting patiently.

"Kyle." The man shifts his eyes breaking contact.

Ben softly peers into his mind seeing the truth, "Nice to have that settled. Rey," He turns to her with a smile, "I'll stay with you."

"What about him?" She nods towards Kyle. "I don't trust him."

"He'll stay here somewhere besides my ship." Ben knew he could not leave him alone with clear access.

* * *

Anaya strolls out side wondering where her Master is at. It is unlike Rey to be gone this long especially with night quickly drawing near. She grabs her lightsaber with the force before heading out a little further to see if she is in sight. The twin suns kiss the horizon as Rey and Ben ride back on her speeder. Anaya senses Rey while she walks in their direction. She stops feeling someone like Rey with her. She waits patiently. The speeder pulls to a halt close to the Skywalker home. "Master?" Anaya calls out heading towards them both. She pauses seeing a tall handsome man step out of the speeder. _A man? _

Rey walks briskly to her Padawan with a uncharacteristically bright smile, "Anaya," She starts.

"Who's he?" Anaya interjects weary of Ben.

Ben smiles gently gathering her suspicion of him. "I'm Ben Solo." Anaya turns quickly to her Master at that name. The Ben Solo?

"You? The one who brought my Master back to life, and saved her? The son of Leia and Han, and grandson of Anakin Skywalker?" Her speech was rapid as she recalled everything Rey had told her about this man. This Legend. Ironically, Rey never spent too much time about how he was once Kylo Ren. Rey always saw Ben, and believed he was still there. It was Ben Solo who saved her, and that's who she wanted people to remember. "I thought you were dead."

A smile breaks upon his lips at her innocent excitement, "I was, but it was not the will of the Force. I needed to come back." His intense eyes flicker to Rey's.

Anaya stares in amazement of what the force can do. She was also relieved to see her Master smile. She knew the evenings when Rey would stay outside, she would be out there mourning him. Rey would tell her that she missed him, but that she was at peace because he was at peace. But Anaya could see the deep pain. Now she sees that its gone. "Let's go inside." Rey says heading towards home.

Rey pours blue milk in Ben's cup as he listens to Anaya tell him about her Jedi training. "Master, set up a training course just not too far from here. I have gotten better and faster. But I'm still not focused enough. Especially when it comes to light saber training." She pokes her food with her fork disappointed.

"How old are you?" Ben inquires amused.

"Thirteen."

Ben leans back in his chair remembering his days training with his uncle. They were not the easiest at times. "I'm sure training for you was easy. You are a Skywalker after all." She adds defeated. A small smile forms knowing that's not true. Rey glances behind her back amused by their interaction, and honestly, she no longer felt alone. Ben sighed thinking on the right words to say. "Are you still a Jedi?"

He's taken by the straight forward question, "I, I guess I am in some ways."

"Like how?" She leans forward placing her elbows on the table.

"I am much like Rey." He answers honestly hoping that can explain.

"Balanced."

They both now look at Rey who has joined them at the table. Ben nodded at the word knowing that's the only way to describe it. "To be balanced and not serve only the light and only the dark. But only the force." She reminds her Padawan.

"I like you being here." Anaya says chipper. "It's not just us anymore, and she smiles now."

Ben makes eye contact with Rey who's turning an awful shade of red. Her Padawan was too blunt. "You should stay for like ever." Anaya jumps up from her seat ready to just be alone in her room. As much as she loved being with others, she would rather be reading or practicing Jedi force tricks. "Good night Master, and goodnight Ben." The room became thick with silence once Anaya was in her room. It was not because they didn't have anything to say, but because there was too much. Ben fiddles with his thumbs trying to come up with something to say. While he was busy looking at his hands, Rey was gazing at him.

"I feel you starring." Ben smirks glancing over. Rey blinks not even aware. "I think what you're doing with Anaya is amazing."

"Really?"

Ben nods confident, "What's her story?"

Rey slumps into her chair gathering her thoughts. "I was out in the market, and I saw her. I just knew she was force sensitive as if the force was guiding me to her. I did a test to confirm, and sure enough. Her mother was willing let her go with me. She said that it was best for her. Her mother was slave of the Hutts. Anaya, would of had the same fate." Ben small smile fades. He knew why the Hutts want her back. She was given to Rey illegally. "You're hiding something. I feel it."

"I'm not meaning too." Ben answers truthful, "You already know..." He sees her mind with revelation.

"Stop that." Rey commands timidly feeling him in her head. It was different from all those years ago.

"Stop what?" She could feel it again. He leaves her mind as she commanded. "I'm sorry." She blinks at his apology.

"I do know about the Hutts being after her, and that they've sent many bounty hunters this way." She answers his question well statement. "Clearly, they have asked you to do the same. Or you would not get anything from them." Ben smiles knowing she's in his mind just as much as he was in hers. Only difference he wasn't afraid. "I know that's not why your here, and you aren't going to take her."

Ben sighs relieved, "I would never. I wanted to help you protect her for the time being." There's silence again between them. "If that's alright with you." He adds.

"It's alright."

After a long pause Ben stands, "I'm gonna go turn in." He rubs the back of his neck as he watches her. Her smile had faded, and her shoulders slumped forward. "Rey?"

"Hm, oh, goodnight." She feels his strong hand rest on her back. She looks up, "I'm okay."

He takes a seat next to her. He could feel her worry and unrest run through him. He gently takes her hands into his, "You can talk to me."

He watches as stray tears wet her cheeks. "I know." She glances at their hands with a gentle grin. "I remember the first time I held your hand." She chuckles with the memory illuminating in her mind. She leans in his touch as he whips away her tears. "It's been torture without you."

His soft eyes turn serious, "I never meant for you to be in pain. When you died I couldn't live without you. I had lost everyone and everything within that moment."

"I had to leave the resistance. Finn and Poe begged for me to stay and help rebuild the republic, but that was not for me. I went into exile here, so I could grieve." She lets out a ragged breath. She could feel his eyes intently watching her. She could feel his concern and affection coursing through her. "I now know your alive, and everything is as if I belong somewhere."

The feelings mutually passed between an understanding only they know. She flickers her eyes to meet his. His eyes were not as intense as they once were, but soft like the first she's ever kissed him. She held her tongue she wanted to say the words, but she knew not yet. "It's getting late." He whispers his voice laced with love. He stands holding out his for her take. She slips her fingers through his finally. "Get some rest." He encourages slowly letting go of her hand. He leaves heading to his room.

She grasped the back of the chair steading herself. The force passes through her like wind giving her peace. She could not believe he's alive after all these years. Her eyes fluttered shut still feeling the warmth of his hand. She blinked tears away. Knowing waiting was worth it.

* * *

"General Dameron," A republic solider calls out.

Poe walks up to the man curious. "What is it?"

"There's been a signal. I translated it, and it says that they've seen Kylo Ren. I thought he was dead."

"Where was this message sent from?" He inquires knowing anything possible.

"Tatoonie." Poe feels worry pass through him knowing Rey is there. "What is your command?"

"If this is true then he has to be arrested. He has to pay for his crimes." Poe orders, "Send a message to Finn. He needs to know."

_**Author notes:**_

**_Hey! So now things are getting interesting. I'm excited to see the story progress and how they will handle Ben Solo's return. Please leave a review! I would love to know your thoughts on the chapters so far! _**

**_-C.R. _**


End file.
